


You must like your body...

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Smoak and Arrow's flash fic hiatus prompt series. </p><p>Prompt; Blind Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must like your body...

Oliver Queen firmly believes in doing everything once or everyone. He has dated almost every girl in the city. He has even dated several not in his city. He has dated women on almost every continent. Yep, he loves women and he loves adventure, but most of all he loves a challenge. He is tapping his spoon on his water goblet waiting for his parents. He's certain he is about to get another lecture on being more responsible and on making over his image. He likes his image just fine. He's agreed to take the job, what more do they want?

He sees his parents come in. They walk over and sit down. The server comes over and places water in front of them as the hostess seats them. She has already slipped Oliver her number. He smiles at her. His Dad clears his throat and Oliver immediately looks at him. His Mother rolls her eyes. She is less forgiving of his 'indiscretions', as she calls them. Oliver takes a sip of his water and hopes his Dad orders the wine soon. 

Felicity Smoak hates her Mom being disappointed in her. That is why she is here in this too fancy restaurant, which she also hates, and is waiting for her latest blind date. This one is named Ray Palmer. Her best friend set this one up. Felicity is determined to have a boyfriend before Donna, her Mom, comes to town. This single minded pursuit has led to many, many disastrous dates. There was the speedster; he talked to fast and jogged everywhere. There was the playboy..he thought he could charm his way into her pants by throwing money around. There was the fellow computer nerd who talked way too much about nicknames. He was sweet. Then there was the old guy who was smart, charming and handsome. Something seemed off so she never saw him again. Tonight, Ray. A computer nerd. Smart. Supposedly charming and looking to settle down. He was promising! 

She walks into the restaurant, heads up to the hostess and gives her name. She is informed Ray isn't here yet. She could wait in the bar or at the table. She chose the table. Bars meant people and people meant interacting. She didn't 'interact' well with others. No brain to mouth filter and being of above average intelligence didn't lead to bonding very much with others. 

She is seated, orders a glass of wine and pulls out her tablet. She can work while she waits. She loses herself in her work and has no idea how much time has passed before she hears a throat clearing and sees a chair being pulled out. She looks up. She tries to hide her disappointment. He's...okay. Don't be shallow she tells herself. 

He introduces himself and she does the same. The conversation is typical nerd speak. It's fun and light, but she doesn't feel that spark. She sighs. Ray is funny, smart and probably charming. He is a good conversationalist and he overlooks her unintentional gaffs. She could fake it for her Mom....

 

Oliver notices the second the blonde walks in. She's beautiful. She's wearing a red dress that's like a siren song to him. He can't stop staring. When the hostess comes back to take their wine order, he ignores her. Finally his Dad kicks him under the table. His Mom must notice. "Leave him alone Robert. The boy is smitten." Oliver turns to his Mom. "I am not a boy and I am definitely not smitten. She's cute." Robert laughs. "I haven't even seen the girl but you are practically drooling son. She must be something else." 

Moira moves to look around her husband to get a better view. "She's cute. Not beautiful. She seems to be doing something on a tablet....not Oliver's usual type." Oliver turns to his Mother. "I don't have a type." She smiles at him. "Yes you do. Easy. I don't mean easy like that...I mean a girl who doesn't make you try to be a better person. A girl who lets you get away with too much." She sips her water and nods towards the girl. "She..she would make you work for it." 

For the first time ever in his life, Oliver thinks working for a girl might be worth it. How hard can it be? He steps up his game and waits a week maybe two? He can do that. He continues to watch her throughout dinner. She seems to laugh a lot and she seems happy. She doesn't seem attracted to her date. 

When their dinner is over, without a lecture, they stand to leave. As they make their way past her table Oliver is trying to think of something to say or do when his Dad stops. "Felicity?" She looks up. Surprised then scared. "Mr Queen. uh...how are you, sir?" His Dad laughs. He is jealous of his Dad. She knows him and that's enough to make him jealous? What the hell...

"Felicity I told you, please call me Robert." He smiles at her. She is now standing as is her date. "Robert." She smiles at him. She doesn't smile at him like girls normally do. She respects him not his money or name. "This is Ray." She points to her date. The two men shake. His Dad turns to his Mom. "This is my wife, Moira." He turns to Felicity, "This is Felicity. She works in IT and she is the best we have in IT." They say hello. Then his Dad turns to him with a smile. A smile that says, 'I got your back son.' 

"Felicity Smoak. This is my son, Oliver." He looks at her when he finishes. Her mouth is slightly hanging open. "Oliver is going to be running the company gym, fitness and nutrition program." She smiles at him. "I can see we will be in good hands. You must love your body...I-I mean..you must take good care of yourself." She blushes. Oliver smiles. "I do. Will you be coming to the gym." Oliver notices her date look between Felicity and Oliver. He shakes his head and walks out. Good. "I wasn't planning on it but I think I might now..." Her eyes get big and she slams her mouth shout. "Oliver." His Dad says in lieu of a farewell while escorting his Mom out. 

"Your date left." 

"Your parents left."

"Can I offer you a ride home." Her smile falters. "I drove myself." She looks sad. He nods. He walks her to her car. They stand in the parking lot talking for hours. Eventually they sit on the hood of her car. When the sun starts to rise he turns to her. "This has been the best date of my life." He thinks working to get this girl might be a life long pursuit. He leans in and kisses her. When he pulls back she mutters, "best blind date ever...."


End file.
